The Secret
by Doubleheartimp
Summary: well here's my first fanfic hope ya like it and well critic is welcome because hater gonna hate but also I need advice from other people before I write any more like my chapter fanfiction cause my sibling says it sucks and I just wanna get better at writing fan fictions so thanks if you read it and please give critic or reviews and advice thanks from doubleheartimp


Yuki toetetsue is my created character and she knows the tamers because when they were younger they made fun of her because of where she was from Yuki is from well... I don't want to spoil that cause that's her secret you learn here. also she has been adopted by ai's and mako's family and she has known impmon since she was seven and her real father is shibumi and her mother died when she was six ill make another story of how she met impmon and became his tamer.-sincerely doubleheartimp

Just a regular day thought impmon he and Yuki were sitting on the couch Yuki was reading and wearing what she usually wore an baby tank top that had impmon's symbol on it and a pair of jeans with a pink belt with her digivice attached and a case for her digimon cards and a pair of goggles similar to takato's but with a purple perimeter and her rubber band bracelet with impmon's signature colors And impmon was staring out the window with his arm on the arm of the couch holding up his face after a couple of moments of silence "UGGH there is nothing to do!' screamed Yuki impmon suggested "how bout we go bother them tamers that ya call "freinds"" she responded 'sure why not?' and they got up and went to go check the park and sure enough they found them 'Hey guys what's up" jian replied regulary standing in the shade of a tree while guilmon chased terriermon around "nothing how about you two" she responded dully after walking over to him "same here impmon and I are bored out of our minds" then guilmon chimed in and asked "wanna play hide and seek with me?' impmon and Yuki looked at each other and said in unison "No" "aww but why" complained guilmon the takato told him "better not annoy her guilmon" he responded "ok takato" Yuki said to guilmon " well thanks for the offer guilmon bye guys" and Yuki and impmon walked away impmon said "now what Yuki " she told him "I don't know impmon" and they continued walking after awhile impmon had an idea "how bout I digivolve and we ride on my motorcycle ya always seem to enjoy that"she yelled out with excitement basically jumping up and down "that's a GREAT idea" and she figured to take out her digivice she took longer than she had expected to be ready to card slash but she was ready soon enough and card slashed and standing before her was beelzemon he said "ok let's go" and he started walking but Yuki frantically screamed "YOU FORGOT SOMETHING" he turned around and said "what" she caught up to him And said "me! Just cause I'm thirteen means I can't have a piggy back ride?" he gave her a look so dirty that it was unexplainable of how mean it looked then he let out a sigh and face palmed and said "fine"and sahe got on his back quickly and excitedly screamed out "YAY" beelzemon told her "Yuki your acting like a little kid" she yelled at him "SHUT UP BEELZEMON" and he started walking to Yuki's house when they got there they realized the bike was still busted because of loco on making them crash (long story) "I forgot to fix the bike meh I'll just fix it right now" said Yuki and she quickly took out tools and fixed it very quickly and she dragged Beelzemon over to the motorcycle and made him sit down and she sheepishly asked him "Beelzemon do you mind if I sit on your lap?" He responded "No I don't mind why would ya ask that" she replied nervously "cause I thought you would flip out on me if I just sat down" he told her "no way I wouldn't flip out on ya for something small like that"she responded normally with a smile "ok" and sat sat on his lap and he started driving later that day towards the evening when it started to get cold Yuki became cold and was shivering Beelzemon noticed this and stopped the bike and gave her his jacket she said with a shiver in her voice "thanks it's getting really cold out" he asked her "Yuki do you wanna go home." She responded "nah I wanna stay out a little longer"just then she spotted a digital field and pointed it out and told beelzemon "look a digital field lets go into it" he responded "sure" and turned the bike twards it but just a little to qauickly because yuki almost fell off of it when they got to the digital field yuki got off thew bike and then beelzemon got off and turned into blast mode and yuki pulled down her goggles and they walked into the digfital field yuki took out her digivice and saw what digimon it was and told beelzemon what it was "its an lilithmon level...WHAT!? THAT CANT BE RIGHT!" he asked her "what is it Yuki?" yuki was still staring at the digivice in shock then she shook her head then she spoke " its an extreme beelzemon that's two levels higher than a rmega you cant beat that" the lilithmon butted in to their conversation and said to beelzemon "you should listen to your tamer mega I am an extreme" this angered beelzemon and he went into battle yuki said to herself "that self centered idiot" the fight was beelzemon getting his butt kicked and if you concider that a fight you haven't watched sao (sword art online) anyways after beelzemon getting swatted around a few times he couldn't get up and yuki ran over to him saying while crying because he was dissolving "Its...my fault that...your dissolving...its always...my fault"just then she knew what she had to do she got up and said to her mother who was dead and looking down on her "mom I promised you I wouldn't do this but I have to... to save beelzemon mom I've chosen him I've chosen beelzemon" her mother approved and yuki knew this because of the bond they share she thrust her digivice in the air and screamed "DIGIMON FORM" and held it to her chest there was a bright flash of light and when the light cleared yuki was an impmon then she yelled "WARP DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE" another bright flash and yuki was an beelzemon but she looked different than him she had longer hair and well boobs also her bandana was hot pink not red then she went into blast mode nothing different there and she was so angry that she very violently beat up and killed lilithmon and loaded the data also by this time beelzemon became impmon again she went over to him and picked him up and started to fly off just while the digital field was disappearing takato and guilmon ran in and noticed Yuki flying off and said "hey beelz...wait beelzemon has spikey hair not long hair" then he saw yuki's digivice and screamed out "YUKI IS THAT YOU!?" she stopped in mid flight and came down and walked over to them and said "ya figured it out huh" she snickered and continued "takato I swear to god if ya tell anyone ill beat ya to a pulp got it?" he shook his head up and down she said "good" and flew away in minuets they were at yuki's fathers house she turned into her human form and knocked on the door her father opened it and saw it was her and he gave a hug and she went inside and shibumi closed the door she went up to her room and put impmon on her bed and he became conscious and he said in a faint and weary voice "where are we ...Yuki" then he sat up holding his face "AM I DEAD!?" She reassured him by tapping his shoulder "no impmon ...laughs... your not dead" he screamed at her "HEY ITS NOT FUNNY" she continues laughing he gets angry and then realizes it is funny and starts laughing then he gets serious and asks "Yuki are ya a digimon like me" she gets serious also and answered "yes I am and yes I digivolve just like you if you were gonna ask that" there was silence then Yuki spoke "impmon I've been keeping a secret from you" he asked "what is it Yuki?" she got closer to him and held him in her arms impmon felt awkward about this and she answered him "I love you impmon" and she kissed him on the cheek he got all blushy and he said "Yuki" she asked him "ya impmon" he hugged her and said "I love you too" and he stopped hugging her and they kissed on the lips

THE END

(I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT IF YOU DID TELL ME IF I CAN IMPROVE OR IF ITS GOOD THANKS 3)


End file.
